Kokoro No Okite
by Shindell
Summary: Fye se retrouve dans un monde de sable où un conflit est inévitable. Que vatil faire, séparé de ses amis, ne comprenant pas la langue de cet étrange peuple?


Voici ma première fic sur Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. Etant donné la richesse imaginaire de cette série, j'ai pu en profiter pleinement pour créer mon petit monde J'espère que ça vous plaira, en tout cas, n'hésitez pas, laissez des reviews

Disclaimer (parce que j'ai failli oublier ) : les personnages du manga Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle de CLAMP ne sont pas à moi (mais tous les autres, la langue, le monde, oui )

* * *

**Kokoro No Okite - LesLiens du Coeur**

Un premier gémissement puis un second. Fye revenait doucement à lui. Il sentit quelque chose de frais sur son front et sentit des frissons le parcourir sur le torse. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, il tenta de se redresser. Mais une main l'en empêcha, le forçant à se rallonger. La vue encore trouble, il ne put voir si la présence était hostile ou non.

- Shhhhhh…. Noc ti ambaya….

La voix était féminine et douce. Bien que ne comprenant pas ses mots, Fye se sentit en sécurité. La jeune fille glissa doucement ses doigts sur son front avant de lui rafraîchir avec délicatesse le torse, faisant frissonner à nouveau le jeune homme. Mais quelque chose clochait, et malgré son mal de tête, le blond se redressa subitement sur la couche. Sa tête lui tourna quelques secondes, si bien qu'il du fermer les yeux en portant une main à son front. Mais il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. La jeune fille tenta de le calmer en posant ses mains fraîches sur ses épaules. Pourquoi semblait-il paniqué d'un coup ! Elle ne lui avait pourtant pas fait mal…. Elle avait même fait son possible pour soulager ses douleurs.

Secouant la tête, faisant ainsi virevolter ses mèches blondes, Fye put enfin ouvrir les yeux et regarder à qui appartenait cette voix si rassurante. De longs cheveux couleur du sable, de grands yeux émeraude, elle était magnifique aux yeux du garçon. Elle était réellement magnifique. Et sentir le regard de cet étranger sur elle la fit rougir. Elle était mal à l'aise d'être ainsi regardée. Mal à l'aise et troublée. Jamais aucun homme ne l'avait regardée ainsi. Elle le vit secouer à nouveau la tête et regarder autour de lui. Il se trouvait sous une espèce de grande tente qui ressemblait à une chambre. Mais il était seul avec la jeune fille, et il comprit que ses amis n'étaient pas avec lui. Et il l'avait su tout de suite car il n'avait pas compris ce que lui avait dit cette si jolie demoiselle. Mokona n'était pas là.

- Où sont mes amis ? Je n'étais pas seul… Nous étions quatre avec une petite boule de poil….

La jeune fille se rapprocha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés. Le voyant frissonner, elle attrapa une couverture et la lui posa avec douceur sur les épaules avant de la ramener devant lui. Il lui sourit avec tendresse, et elle comprit qu'il la remerciait. Mais ses mots, elle ne les avait pas compris. Et elle le regardait inquiète, bien consciente que la communication allait être compliquée. Mais Fye ne sembla pas en démordre. Il paraissait énormément inquiet.

- Je vous en prie, dites-moi…. je n'étais pas seul…..

L'étrangère baissa les yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas, et pourtant, elle sentait sa détresse et son inquiétude. Mais elle ne comprenait pas et elle se sentait passablement démunie.

- Ya noc amyrté…. Commença-t-elle d'une voix troublée. Ya noc amyrté – murmura-t-elle à nouveau.

Se rendant bien compte qu'elle ne le comprenait pas, Fye lui releva doucement le visage et lui sourit tendrement.

- Ce n'est rien…. Tout va bien….

Il lui caressa la joue avec douceur pour lui faire comprendre par ses gestes ce qu'il tentait de lui dire avec ses mots. Il grimaça alors de douleur et porta la main à sa tête. Il sentit alors du sang couler. Elle grimaça également et grogna quelques mots qui montraient son mécontentement. Elle lui attrapa le poignet doucement pour pouvoir avoir accès à son visage et épongea le sang qui en coulait. Elle était douce et Fye appréciait. Il se posait beaucoup de questions sur elle, sur son peuple, sur leur culture. Elle posa alors son linge tâché du sang du garçon et le poussa à s'allonger. Elle restait silencieuse, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne comprendrait pas ses mots. Alors elle agissait.

Le blond obéit sans broncher, gardant ses yeux plongés dans ceux de l'inconnue qui prenait tant soin de lui. Il aimerait au moins connaître son nom. Juste son nom. Il leva la main pour la poser sur la joue chaude de la jeune fille, voulant attirer son attention. Elle stoppa ce qu'elle faisait et le regarda. Et Fye fut troublé de la tendresse qui émanait de son regard émeraude. Oui, il fut troublé et profondément touché.

- J'aimerai connaître votre nom….

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder. Son visage était si pure…. Et ses cheveux étaient couleur du soleil…. Il était si beau…. A cette pensée, elle se mit à rougir ce qui n'échappa pas à Fye qui esquissa un sourire doux. Mais sa main retomba le long de son corps et il se sentit subitement lourd. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Il venait de s'endormir. Elle le regarda avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle retira la couverture qu'il avait sur les épaules et en rabattit une sur lui pour qu'il n'ait pas froid.

Tendant la main pour masquer la lumière qui l'aveuglait, Fye ouvrit les yeux doucement, se rappelant peu à peu de l'endroit où il était. Il entendit du mouvement à ses côtés et tourna la tête. Il la vit, cette jolie demoiselle, entrain de refermer la tente pour que le soleil n'entre plus et ne l'aveugle plus. Elle se tourna vers lui, et, voyant qu'il était réveillé, elle lui fit un grand sourire chaleureux. Le blond sentit son cœur s'emballer à ce sourire, à cette attention touchante.

- Né…. Hy…. – lui dit-elle tout sourire, en le saluant de la main.

Il se redressa pour se mettre assis et lui rendit son sourire. Il la regarda venir à lui et s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle posa une main sur son front puis sur son cou en plissant légèrement des yeux. Il la regarda faire, frissonnant au contact de ses doigts sur sa peau. Elle les retira et parut satisfaite.

- Kamsha…. Marmonna-t-elle.

Fye appréciait de plus en plus la consonance de sa langue. Ce n'était pas agressif, au contraire, c'était doux et bercé de soleil. Il la vit prendre un plateau de fruits à côté d'elle et le poser sur les genoux du garçon, s'installant plus près de lui. Elle leva la tête et lui sourit. Fye ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où son cœur s'était gonflé d'un tel sentiment de bonheur. La vie semblait si simple ici, et si paisible…. Et cette jeune fille s'occupait si bien de lui. Elle était aux petits soins, et il aimerait lui dire à quel point il était touché.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air décidé, elle prit entre ses doigts un morceau de fruit et le lui tendit doucement en souriant. Il esquissa un doux sourire, laissant tomber légèrement sa tête de côté avant d'approcher son visage du fruit tendu. Il n'osait pas le lui prendre des mains. Il avait déjà lu que dans certains pays, refuser de la nourriture pourrait être très mal pris. Il ouvrit alors la bouche et attrapa le morceau de fruit entre ses lèvres. La jeune fille sourit d'avantage et attendit de voir s'il aimait ou pas. Et à le voir sourire après avoir avalé, elle sut qu'il aimait. Elle lui montra alors le plateau pour qu'il se serve. Mais Fye eut une idée différente, peut être étrange d'ailleurs. Il attrapa un morceau de fruit entre ses doigts et le tendit à la jeune fille, lui souriant tendrement. Elle se mit à rougir. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle l'avait trouvé blessé dans le désert, et l'avait ramené ici. Elle l'avait veillé de très longues heures et pourtant, elle se sentait proche de lui…. peut-être car il ne connaissait rien de sa condition. Il était donc naturel avec elle.

Elle approcha doucement son visage de sa main, posa le bout de ses doigts sur ceux de Fye et attrapa le fruit entre ses lèvres, ne le quittant pas une seconde des yeux.

- Domo danko.

Il lui sourit. Il n'avait pas saisit l'exactitude de ses mots, mais il se doutait qu'elle le remerciait. Elle lâcha sa main et attrapa un récipient de terre cuite dans lequel se trouvait de l'eau. Elle le lui tendit et attendit qu'il le prenne, ce qu'il finit par faire après avoir hésité quelques secondes. Il le porta à ses lèvres et en but quelques gorgées bienfaitrices. Il se rendait compte seulement maintenant à quel point sa gorge était sèche. Il ferma les yeux de bien-être. Il se sentait bien et pourtant, il était toujours aussi inquiet pour ses amis. Mais il avait un bon pressentiment. Il savait qu'ils allaient bien. Au fond de lui, il en était sur et certain. Et il avait toujours eu bon instinct. Ils devaient être juste séparés, mais ils se retrouveraient, il n'en doutait pas une seule seconde.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir cette belle demoiselle le regarder avec intérêt. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et se mit à rougir en baissant légèrement les yeux. Alors qu'il avait les yeux fermés, elle en avait profité pour détailler les traits de son visage. Et elle ne l'en trouvait que plus magnifique. Il était somptueux…. Et il l'avait surprise entrain de le dévisager. C'était gênant. Et pourtant, il ne sembla pas le prendre mal. Il lui sourit et lui releva le visage pour qu'elle ne baisse pas le regard. Son sourire gagna la jeune fille qui y répondit avec chaleur. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Fye et frotta légèrement sa joue contre. Ils avaient tous deux compris que les mots étaient inutiles. Et tous ces gestes étaient si doux, si profonds…. Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir avoir de tels gestes avec une jeune fille qui lui était inconnue. Et pourtant, il profitait de cette douceur et elle semblait apprécier beaucoup également. Alors pourquoi se poser des questions ?

Elle reprit le petit récipient d'eau dans les mains et le posa à ses côtés sur un plateau de bois. Quand elle reporta son attention sur lui, elle vit qu'il frissonnait. Il était torse nu et bien qu'il avait eu très chaud à cause de la fièvre, à présent il devait avoir froid…. Elle posa cependant sa main sur son front pour s'assurer que la fièvre n'était pas revenue subitement. Mais apparemment non. Elle glissa ses doigts sur sa joue avant de se relever. Il la regarda faire, posant le plateau de fruits sur le lit à côté de lui. Elle se dirigea vers un coffre en bois qu'elle ouvrit avant de s'agenouiller devant. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose. Et au bout de longues, très longues secondes pendant lesquelles il ne la quitta pas des yeux, elle parvint à mettre la main sur ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle referma le coffre et se remit debout, revenant vers Fye, tenant entre ses mains une tunique de lin couleur sable.

Arrivée aux côtés du garçon, elle se rassit à ses côtés et lui tendit le vêtement. Il le prit délicatement, ne sachant quoi dire. Elle était attentive et prenait réellement soin de lui. Il l'enfila doucement, aidée par la jeune fille qui effleura inconsciemment sa peau de ses doigts alors qu'elle baissait doucement la tunique pour la placer correctement. Il frissonna d'avantage et il sentit son cœur s'emballer à ce contact. La jeune demoiselle ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais lui était très troublé. Il attrapa une de ses mains dans les siennes, la regardant avec tendresse et il décida de se hasarder, espérant avoir bon instinct.

- Domo danko – lui dit-il doucement.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux de surprise et posa son autre main sur celles de Fye alors qu'un magnifique sourire illuminait son visage. Il l'avait remerciée… dans sa langue… Elle était heureuse. Il faisait attention et tentait de retenir ce qu'elle disait. Elle lui lâcha les mains et repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux blonds qui gênait son front, histoire de voir si la petite plaie qu'il avait cicatrisait bien. Mais apparemment oui. Elle se pencha légèrement et effleura du bout des lèvres son front dans un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume. Il ferma les yeux, ressentant cette chaleur et cette douceur. Comme si le bonheur était aussi simple que ces simples gestes. Son regard croisa celui de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle s'écarta de lui. Il n'y avait plus de sourire, juste une grande tendresse sur leur visage.

* * *

La nuit était bien avancée quand Fye ouvrit les yeux. Il bougea légèrement sa main gauche et sentit les cheveux de la jeune fille. Il se redressa légèrement et vit qu'elle s'était endormie alors qu'elle le veillait. Il sourit avec tendresse et lui caressa doucement les cheveux, faisant en sorte de ne pas la réveiller. Il attrapa une couverture aux côtés de la jeune demoiselle et la lui posa sur les épaules pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid. Une fois fait, il but une gorgée d'eau et se leva tout doucement, marchant pieds nus dans le sable. Il sortit de la tente et regarda dehors. Une petite cité de tentes, avec des feux de camp ici et là, et le désert à perte de vue. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux. Se lever lui fit du bien, et prendre l'air également.

Tout doucement, la jeune princesse ouvrit les yeux. Elle sentit la couverture sur ses épaules et se redressa légèrement. Quand elle vit que Fye n'était plus allongé, elle eut une seconde de panique. Il n'était pas apte à se lever ou à aller se balader tout seul. Il avait été blessé et il avait eu de la chance de s'en être sortit. Elle était inquiète, elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle se leva et sortit de la tente. En le voyant debout devant elle, elle ne pût garder en elle un soupir de soulagement. Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui et vint se poster à ses côtés, lui touchant le bras avec légèreté pour lui faire part de sa présence.

Fye ouvrit alors les yeux et se tourna légèrement pour la regarder. Il l'avait réveillée. Il en était persuadé. Mais elle lui souriait avec douceur, alors il sut qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, frissonnant légèrement. Les nuits étaient particulièrement fraîches dans le désert. Fye passa un bras autour de ses épaules, avec douceur, sans la forcer à quoique ce soit, l'invitant seulement à se réchauffer. Il lui laissait la possibilité de s'écarter si elle était mal à l'aise ou si elle trouvait ce geste déplacé. Elle parut surprise mais elle se laissa ramener doucement dans les bras du garçon, ne quittant pas ses yeux qui la regardaient avec tendresse. Elle engouffra son visage dans le creux de son cou et glissa un de ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle sentait sa chaleur, et quand ses bras se refermèrent sur elle, elle se sentit trembloter et son cœur se mit à battre fort. Très fort. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ainsi étreinte. Mais elle se sentait si bien. Elle se resserra d'avantage contre lui, à la joie de Fye qui resserra délicatement son étreinte. Elle était si douce…. Il appuya sa tête contre la sienne et soupira d'aise. Il était bien. Il tremblait, son cœur battait à toute allure, mais il était bien. Il se sentait vivant…. Et ce fut dans les bras l'un de l'autre qu'ils attendirent patiemment, silencieusement, le levé du soleil.

* * *

- Vous vous attachez bien trop à lui jeune altesse.

La jeune fille détourna le regard, en signe de négation. Installée au fond de son siège dans la salle de réunion, elle tentait de prendre la situation d'un œil objectif. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Il avait raison, elle s'attachait bien trop à lui. Elle en était consciente.

- C'est faux Chancelier. Je prends simplement soin de lui.

Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais elle avait sa fierté. Mais le Chancelier se rendait bien compte qu'elle se mentait à elle-même. Il l'avait élevée comme sa fille. Elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Mais il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle et pour sa sécurité. Ils ne connaissaient rien de ce jeune homme.

- Ne dites pas cela…. Des gardes vous ont vus enlacés devant sa tente.

- Il me réchauffait. J'avais froid…. Il prenait tout simplement soin de moi !

Elle s'était redressé et avait affiché un regard résolu. Pourquoi s'empêtrait-elle à tenter de se justifier. Elle avait bien le droit d'être auprès de Fye. Il était si doux, si tendre et si gentil. Il ne la regardait pas comme si elle était intouchable. Au contraire, il agissait avec naturel, il ne se confondait pas en excuses dès qu'il avait un geste envers elle.

- Nous ne connaissons même pas son nom.

- Car nous ne parlons pas la même langue. Il ne me comprend pas. Il pourrait être effrayé de se trouver au milieu d'un peuple dont il ne comprend la langue, mais non. Il ne l'est pas, il a confiance en moi.

Abe esquissa un sourire et se rapprocha de sa protégée. Il lui caressa doucement la joue. Son vieil âge ne lui permettant pas de rester debout trop longtemps, il s'installa sur le siège à ses côtés.

- Alors attendons de voir ce qu'il en est. Ne soyez pas triste….. Soyez juste prudente. Aussi doux et tendre soit-il, n'oubliez pas que le Seigneur Seynoth ne manque pas d'imagination pour parvenir à nous piéger. Il veut la cité, et il sera capable de tout faire pour nous la prendre.

Le regard de la jeune reine s'assombrit. Le Seigneur Seynoth avait fait tuer ses parents en faisant passer cela pour un accident. Et c'était à cause de cela, que, jeune princesse de 17 ans, elle était montée sur le trône, seule. Heureusement que le Chancelier Abe avait été auprès d'elle pour la soutenir. Il avait toujours été là. Et à présent que tout était devenu cauchemardesque, elle voyait en Fye une lumière pour réchauffer à nouveau son cœur meurtri. Avec lui, tout était beaucoup plus simple, beaucoup plus doux…. La vie était à nouveau beaucoup plus belle.

- Oui, je le sais. Mais j'ai foi en lui. Bien que nous ne nous comprenions pas, j'ai foi en son regard. J'ai foi en sa douceur. Alors ayez foi en moi Chancelier, je vous en prie.

Voyant son regard implorant, il lui prit sa petite main entre les siennes et la lui serra avec délicatesse. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'oublier ce combat. Cet affront. Et ce garçon la faisait rayonner. Et pourtant, il n'était ici que depuis trois jours.

- J'ai foi en toi ma très chère et tendre fille….

Elle releva la tête pour regarder le vieil homme en esquissant un sourire. Elle était tout pour lui, elle le savait. Et il comptait plus que tout car aujourd'hui, il était sa seule famille. Même s'ils n'avaient pas le même sang, il était sa famille. Alors elle comprenait qu'il voulait la protéger. Mais il finirait par se rendre compte que cet étranger n'avait rien à voir avec le Seigneur des Seynoth. Il n'avait rien à voir avec eux.

* * *

A suivre 


End file.
